Nuclear Winter in Halkegenia
by RusselH
Summary: What happened if the player fails at defeating Utsuho Reiuji in SA? What happened if a lonely hell raven left in old hell is called by a greater force not to save a country, but rather give this hell raven who had walked among gods a chance of redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Nuclear Winter in Gensokyo**

.

.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

Utsuho didn't care anymore.

She didn't care anymore.

Everyone that she cared about it.

Satori.

Koishi.

Rin.

They died.

They died.

 **T** h **E** y **D** i **E** d.

They died because she was wanted to protect them.

All she wanted…all she ever wanted to reshape this whole world, this damn world into something that could actually appreciate Satori's warmth.

She promised her.

Kanoko promised her that the world would be hers.

And now, as she sits in the midst of a nuclear reactor, it was hers to take.

Nothing, NOTHING can stop her, nothing can stop the unlimited power of nuclear fission.

Not even her friends could stop her.

But was it really worth it?

There was nothing left to her, nothing left to her.

"I wish…" Utsuho closed her eyes as she let the gentle tidings of the night to come over her, "I had a second chance."

* * *

(In some far off world)

.

.

.

.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe-"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Utsuho slightly opened her eyes, but closed them again. It was no use. There was no such thing as second chances.

There was no such thing.

There was no such thing.

And if there such thing?

She wasn't worth it.

She was useless.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"-my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant-"

.

.

.

.

* * *

All she was was…was a complete idiot.

Utsuho opened her eyes and looked at the top of the nuclear reactor. She can blow it off, with the power that Yatagarasu had given her. She wanted to see the sun….but the sun hurts. The sun where Satori, Koishi, and Rin had turned their back against, and saw an alternative sun in her.

A sun in which they became friends.

A sun in which moved closer and tried to protect it's friends.

A sun in which burned her friends alive.

"Damnit." Utsuho muttered, stray tears dropping and instantly vaporizing in the air. "Damnit."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"-heed my call-"

.

.

.

.

* * *

When Utsuho realized what she did, she killed Yatagarasu. That was one thing that Utsuho had relished in, ripping out Yatagarasu's soul and vaporizing her. She had inherited the power of nuclear fission from Yatagarasu. She had learned how smart a god can be. She knows that one cannot fight gods on equal terms.

Unless she was stronger than a god.

And that is what she did.

She became stronger.

She killed Yatagarasu.

And from her dead soul, she absorbed information about everything.

 **E** v **E** r **Y** t **H** i **N** g.

It was…maddening.

It was…addicting.

It was…everything.

Yet…nothing.

It couldn't bring back Satori.

It couldn't bring back Koishi.

It couldn't bring back Rin.

It couldn't bring back anything that Utsuho had lost.

Which…was everything.

Utsuho looked at the nuclear core that she was sitting on. It was all too simple to burn this world alive. She can simply trigger a nuclear meltdown that would have been amplified a thousand times over with her abilities. She'll die though.

But it didn't matter anymore. They were all dead.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"-I wish from very bottom of my heart-"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Something within Utsuho's heart stirred.

Something was calling for her.

Now, even if Utsuho was the greatest idiot in the whole world, she knew that something was calling for her. She could feel it in her blood.

Something was calling out for her.

Something was calling out **_for her_**.

A useless hell raven who had touched the sun and realized, upon touching the sun, it had lost all of her feathers and that beautiful black plumage would be forever gone.

And yet…something was calling out for her.

Was this…a second chance?

 _No, second chances don't exist for beings of hell._

That was what Satori had said, and smiled as Utsuho asked how could people from hell prove that they are sorry for their crimes.

 _Second chances don't exist, but redemption. You'll still go to hell to repent for your crimes, but at least you'll keep your head high. sSomethings, you don't have to think about what is going on with your head, but with your heart. That was the mistake I made._

Utsuho stood up as she spread her two, divine black wings.

She was done.

She was done sulking around.

She was ready.

She was ready to redeem herself for her crimes.

Utsuho Reiuji. The Nuclear Hell Crow of the Underground, was ready for redemption.

And if she screws up this redemption, she promise.

She promise that if she screw up this redemption, there would be no more for her.

No more future.

She will make her redemption succeed, or she will die in that method.

After all, there was nothing left for her to lose.

Other than her last chance of salvation for the damn.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"- and add to my guidance –"

.

.

.

.

* * *

She was ready.

She didn't have anything left, so she'll be ready.

SHE WAS READY.

She had all the power of the world, but nothing to protect.

 **SHE WAS READY!**

 **SHE CAN DO SOMETHING!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

" -and appear!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

It was on that day that Utsuho Reiuji had disappeared, the hell raven that had reached for the sun and gained the power of a god.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update, was lacking any motivation to publish any chapters or continue my old. What actually got me back to writing fanfiction is due to LyricaLive's _Solar Sect of Nuclear Wisdom_. I love that song now, and has shot to my top three: 1. Immortal Smoke, 2. Emotional Skyscraper, 3. Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom.

So, I won't be explaining much about the precursor to this story. All you have to know is that Utsuho Reiuji had accidentally killed everybody in the underground, killed Yatagarasu and gained the wisdom and knowledge of a god, and am getting teleported to a world where magic is dominant over science. This should be fun.

As stated the inspiration of this story is from the english dubbed song (if you haven't watched it, I highly recommend you to do so), where Utsuho shouted that "One...Chance, take it and the world is MINE!" So, now, the world is hers. But she lost everything that was close to her. Something so tragic, that almost made Utsuho go and commit suicide as she realized what she had done. She flew too close to the sun and came crashing down. And now, she is teleported to another world where possibly she can find her redemption, never her salvation, for her crime in Gensokyo.

So, that pretty much covers everything that i have to say about Utsuho. This should be a fun story to write.

And now...to find that damn chapter from the Land of Fairies and Fantasies. My bloody inbox is now filled to the top requesting me to update Chess and Gems and Land of Fairies and Fantasies.

No guarantee, I'll try and get it out by tomorrow.

RusselH, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Descent of the Hell Crow**

.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero

* * *

There was a bright flash, one that burns her.

One that burns her soul, her tainted soul.

Utsuho tried to resist against this flash.

It was the power of a god.

And Utsuho can fight gods.

But this god, Utsuho didn't want to fight.

She didn't want to fight someone who was giving her a chance of redemption.

Even if that person was burning her skin alive.

[You, will you, will you guide her?]

Utsuho looked up, and saw some kind of hazy individual. "Guide her?" Utsuho asked.

[You, will you, will you guide her?]

The individual asked, and Utsuho looks back down.

"I can't guide her. I don't even know where my path lies." Utsuho replied, but the individual simply smiled. And this time, that individual rephrased the question.

[You, will you, will you walk down the same path as her?]

"Walk down the same path?" Utsuho stated, and closed her eyes. "It would be a honor to walk down any path other than mine. I will accompany her to the ends of the world, and from there into oblivion."

[You, will you, will you promise?]

"I promise." Utsuho smiled, her heart singing out loud. "I promise that I will guide whatever individual you are speaking of down the right path other than my accursed one."

[Thank you, thank you, thank you.] The individual sang as the blinding light that once seared Utsuho now instead reminded her of Satori's embrace.

"I will take whatever legacy that you guys left me." Utsuho said as the individual faded, "And make a future."

 _One in which everyone can speak their thoughts freely._

 _One in which everyone can laugh and smile, not caring who the individual right next you is._

 _One in which everyone wouldn't care about how you look like, how much power you have, but how much your heart weighs._

* * *

Utsuho opened her eyes slowly as she took in the sudden sun.

It was always bright in the Burning Flames of Hell, but the sun now, it was scalding her.

It would have been worse if she wasn't in the shade of the tall, gentle green things that was sticking out from the ground. If she remembered correctly from Yatagarasu, these things are called trees. They are living things that do not speak or require food; all it needs is the land to stand on, the water to drink, and the sun to eat.

And these trees grow tall and strong, dropping it's many fruits.

And those fruits are what humans consumed.

And Utsuho consumed those humans.

And from there, she'll give it back to the trees.

A never ending cycle.

Utsuho looked around, and saw a blond haired lady wearing a massive cap. She was in a green, loose fitting dress that barely covers her voluptuous chest.

When it comes to Utsuho looking at her chest, she was suddenly struck the feeling of yelling in rage and start to fondle them, like what Rin likes to do whenever Utsuho came out, wearing a swimsuit.

Ah, this was the feeling of jealously.

Right, she'll categorize this feeling as _dangerous_.

The blond haired lady started speaking, but Utsuho simply cocked her head as she tried to decipher what the lady was speaking.

From her battle with Yatagarasu, Utsuho had not only extracted the true power of nuclear fission from Yatagarasu, but also her knowledge and her brain capacity.

If she was to describe what Utsuho's state of mind would be, she would have immediately replied that she was a computer that was connected to the internet. And the computer is running at maximum capacity.

Previously, she was just that computer, except that it was cut down to one percent of the operating capacity. Now, after mending with Yatagarasu and the subsequent ripping apart, that computer is now running at full speed. However, even with Utsuho's brain capacity expanded, it still cannot comprehend the depth of a god.

She did have the power of a god, and, instead of discarding all the information away, she had created a space in another dimension that allowed her to instantly retrieve it. It was complicated to understand, not even Utsuho was too sure, but from what Yatagarasu had seen so far it seemed that there existed another plane, a fourth dimension plane. And what Utsuho was doing was storing information into that imaginary plane and drawing information from it whenever she needs to.

So, right now it could be described that the information that Yatagarasu was an internet that she carries around, and, if she wants to install data from the 'internet', she had to remove information from the 'computer'.

Right now, in a second, Utsuho uninstall all information such as ways to bring back the dead and installing all possible languages that Yatagarasu had seen in her long times.

The language, it felt like a weird mixture between French and German, truth to be told. If she went farther back into her 'internet,' the language she was speaking was actually Frankish in nature, a barbaric language. Yet, it didn't sound as rough, but more elegant.

It took another second for Utsuho to uninstall all the other languages than Frankish, and from there modify Frankish language to match the format that the lady was speaking, and, after deciding it was good enough, spoke up.

"I think…this is my redemption?" Utsuho simply asked as she looked at the lady. "I see."

The lady looked at little bit confused. "You speak Halkegenia?"

"So it's called Halkegenia…." Utsuho mused, "That's interesting."

"No, I mean, you can speak?" The lady asked, a little bit confused.

Utsuho simply tilted her head, and tried to download information related to Halkegenia. So far…not data.

Wait, no data?

A god didn't know what Halkegenia is?

Utsuho looked at the lady and nodded. "Yes, I can speak." Utsuho replied, "May I inquire what your name is?"

The lady shook her head as she tried to reorganize her thoughts. "Oh yes, my name is Tiffany Westwood, and I have summoned you here."

Utsuho smiled as she stood up, her wings expanding. "My name is Utsuho Reiuji." Utsuho said majestically, her red eyes turning brighter and brighter. "And I have come for your bidding. My will!"

Utsuho's portable core located in her front started to roar out loud.

"My might!"

Her arm cannon on her right started expanding as nuclear power was pumped into her cannon.

"And my power!" Utsuho said, the nuclear power starting to leak out from her cannon turning the ground slightly into a nuclear wasteland.

"Are yours to-"

"Can you please stop doing this!" Tiffany shouted, and Utsuho's concentration slightly broke. The nuclear power that she was channeling into her solar cannon broke, and the nuclear power was quickly cut. "I understand now, but do you see what is going on?"

Utsuho looked at the sides, and slightly winced. The luscious green trees had turned black, all the leaves quickly withering away as the radioactively killed the trees. Tiffany, well, humans have been known to survive worse radioactively.

Utsuho grabbed the edges of her cape, and spread it wide. Instantly, a sucking force was felt by all species other than Utsuho, but it wasn't enough power to pull in anything.

Only the air.

To any other spectator, what they were seeing inside the cloak was just pure darkness. And, within the pure darkness, was glimpses of bright light, stars.

It showed the picture of a starry night, one that precipitates the burning inferno of the sun, of the goddess of the sun, of the slayer of that goddess.

The cape stopped sucking after five seconds, and it fell gently back down behind Utsuho. The stars were no longer visible, it no longer was the pure darkness of space.

It became simply an elegant cloak.

"Regardless." Utsuho said, looking at Tiffany. "My entire being - "

 _Yes, my entire being._

" - is yours to command. I will make sure that –"

 _No matter what happens._

"-that you shall walk down a just path –"

 _Not like what I did, walking down the path of a protector yet killer._

"- and, when you look behind you, you'll see –"

 _Not like I was, blind to the world._

"- people standing behind you, supporting you till the very end."

 _Orin, this is for you. You, you supported me even though you died at the end._

 _You died…because I was too strong._

 ** _And now. I will be that Orin for this girl._**

Isn't that right, Satori? Koishi? Orin? Everyone?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Okay, please put in the reviews how many of you actually thought that this was a summoning for Louise?

Because it isn't! Tiffany summoned this Hell Raven, a little bit before Louise summoned Saito, and thus this story is going to go very off-course from normal Familiar of Zero lore.

Oh, to those Louise fan you'll see her later on. But, Utsuho will be staying by the side of Tiffany as her void familiar.

it kind of makes sense that Tiffany summoned Utsuho. Both of them have the fierce desire to protect what is close to them, both of them (well, before Utsuho became a god-like state) was naive to the world in general, and both of them have very distinguishable characteristics (cough cough their massive bust size. Tiffany wins over Utsuho, but already they are essentially god oppais.). Now when I come to think about it, this was one of the reasons why I decided not to have Louise summon Utsuho: Louise would probably murder Utsuho in her sleep because of how titanic they are.

But, the main reason why I thought that Tiffany and Utsuho would make a perfect combination is that Tiffany's situation was akin to Utsuho's before SA. The children and Tiffany were living very peacefully, like how Utsuho was with her family. Now, with Utsuho's family gone, she now seek to protect Tiffany's family while protecting Tiffany as well. If Tiffany wish to seek power that could protect her family, Utsuho would temper her and always remind her never to repeat her mistakes; this is Utsuho's redemption.

Now, I'll try to find the really bad next chapter of Chess and Gems: if anyone would want to, I'm looking for Betas for Chess and Gems, Land of Fairies and Fantasies, and Nuclear Winter. They would read the work, they will make edits, and they will give it back to me for final revision. So, apply now!

This is RusselH, and I'm signing out!


End file.
